black60dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball: Ultimate
Dragon Ball: Ultimate Gameplay Game Modes Versus Mode *1 vs 1 *2 vs 2 *Team Battle World Tournament *World Tournament *Other World Tournament *Cell Games Challenge Mode What-If Battles *SSG Goku vs SS4 Goku Training Z Shop Shenron *Shenron *Porunga Story Mode Story Mode can either be played single player or 2 player co-op. The game starts with Kid Goku. A new mechanic. Depending on the choices the player makes after the defeat of Majin Buu the storyline will split taking either the GT timeline or the Gods of Destruction timeline. Dragon Ball Goku *Emperor Pilaf Saga *Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army *Red Ribbon Army Saga *General Blue Saga *Commander Red Saga *Fortuneteller Baba Saga Piccolo *Tien Shinhan Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr. Saga Dragon Ball Z Saiyan *Vegeta Saga Frieza *Namek Saga *Captain Ginyu Saga *Frieza Saga *Garlic Jr. Saga Android *Trunks Saga *Androids Saga *Imperfect Cell Saga *Perfect Cell Saga *Cell Games Saga Buu *Great Saiyaman Saga *World Tournament Saga *Babidi Saga *Majin Buu Saga *Fusion Saga *Kid Buu Saga Split Timeline *Ending of Z *Gods of Destruction Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Balls Baby Super 17 Shadow Dragons Dragon Ball Super Movies Saga *Movie 1: Dead Zone *Movie 2: The World's Strongest *Movie 3: The Tree of Might *Movie 4: Lord Slug *Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge *Movie 6: The Return of Cooler *Movie 7: Super Android 13! *Movie 8: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan *Movie 9: Bojack Unbound *Movie 10: Broly - Second Coming *Movie 11: Bio-Broly *Movie 12: Fusion Reborn *Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon Specials *Special 1: Bardock Saga *Special 2: The History of Trunks *Special 3: A Hero's Legacy OVA *OVA 1: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *OVA 2: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Characters Heroes Z Fighters *Goku - (Kaio-ken, False SS, SS1, Ascended SS, Ultra SS, SS2, SS3, SSG) *Goku (Saiyan Beyond God) - (SSB, SSB Kaio-Ken, SSB Kaio-Ken x10, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct Mastered) *Goku (GT) - (SS1, SS2, SS3, SS4) *Kid Goku - (Great Ape) *Vegeta - (SS1, Super Vegeta, Majin Vegeta, SS2, SS3, SSG) *Vegeta (Saiyan Beyond God) - (SSB, SSB2) *Vegeta (GT) - (SS1, SS2, SS3, SS4) *Kid Vegeta - (Great Ape) *Gohan - (Great Saiyaman, SS1, SS2, Ultimate) *Future Gohan - (SS1) *Teen Gohan - (SS1, SS2) *Kid Gohan - (Great Ape) *Goten - (SS1, SS3) *Kid Goten - (SS1, SS3) *Trunks - (SS1, SS3) *Kid Trunks - (SS1, SS3) *Future Trunks - (Sword, SS1, Super Trunks, SS2, SS2 Rage) *Piccolo - (Giant Namek, Fuse With Nail, Merge With Kami) *Krillin - (Potential Unlocked) *Tien - (4 Arms) *Yamcha *Chiaotzu *Yajirobi *Uub - (Papayaman, Majuub) *Pan Earthlings *Master Roshi - (Jackie Chun, Serious, Max Power) *Videl - (Great Saiyawomen) *Chi-Chi *Bulla *Goku Jr. - (SS1) *Vegeta Jr. - (SS1) World Tournament Contestants *Nam Villains Saiyan Saga *Raditz *Saibaman *Nappa *Vegeta (Scouter) - (Great Ape) Freiza Saga *Zarbon - (Transformation) *Dedoria *Cui *Captian Ginyu - (Body Switch) *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power, Mecha Freiza, Ultimate) *King Cold *Cooler - (1st Form, 2nd Form, Meta Cooler) Android Saga *Android 13 - (Super 13) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 - (Super 17) *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 20 / Dr. Gero *Cell - (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Power-Weighted, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. Majin Buu Saga *Dabura *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu - (Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Asorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu Black Star Dragon Ball Saga * Baby Saga * Super 17 Saga * Shadow Dragon Saga * Gods Beerus - God of Destruction Whis Stages Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball Super Other Category:Dragon Ball